villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Merchant
"I've had everything taken from my own grasp, I have nothing left. Eh heh... Perhaps you'd be interested though, in a fortune or one of my rare trinkets?" ~The Merchant The Mysterious Merchant is a character who has appeared many times throughout The Multiverse's history, bathed in shadow, it is unknown who he is or what he desires, his motivations are otherwise completely unknown or disragarded by many. It is also unknown exactly how he gets his hands on rare items and invaluable aritfacts, but to say otherwise, he clearly knows what each one is for. To get more than one point across, the merchant himself is even unknown by The Secrets, the very beings who uphold the dark and light mysteries of the Multiverse, and they have no idea of this being. In the past, he has been met by many, and not too long after a short meeting, each one has befallen either through death or through an uncurable dilemma. As such, he remains a mystery, his very existence out of place and he himself estranged to others. His past a mystery and his ideals at the only the point of making "a good sale", place him in a strange position; in such that he would seem to be neutral, but with certain dealings in the past and the people who have met him meeting untimely ends also places him as a darker figure, though enshrouded in complete mystery. To The Secrets, he is neither their own kind, or of a god, as such, he is sometimes considered an acquaintance of sorts, who sometimes assists the Secrets in their own dilemmas, but at times appears to be also betraying them as well. It is also fair to note of his influence upon the Multiverse, as this small man had a great impact, he needed no followers, he did not require any assistance, he required himself; his skills in manipulation and speaking led him greatly past many issues in his life, and also elevated him higher into greater points. History Before the current multiverse existed, Maron, lived upon Thyria, a small house by the beach with his wife and son, whom were killed one day by Zied. They were killed by Zied, thus forced Maron into slavery, by manipulation due to Zied keeping the souls of his wife and son, leaving Maron himself an empty shell of a man. Thus, he became the mysterious merchant, and from then on, he caused wars, killings, curses, and gained many great abilities from Zied, all for Zied, who desired nothing more than destruction. Maron slowly fell into complete despair, and thus began to hate everything, not just Zied, whom he hated most. And eventually lost his own name, believing himself to be a 'seller of rare goods', he consistantly, upon arriving to a new multiverse, decided to leave his name behind, thus losing his identity completely. As far as The Multiverse goes, the merchant himself has his hands upon a very many great items, artifacts of power that hold great whims and mystical tales that would pass down into deep legends and form into strange facts, that would terrify many or bring other to awe. In his hands, have been the Blade of Valu, the Jewel of Aharct, The Necklace of Eod, a few books that eventually came into the hands of The Secret of Luck, and a myth tells of the Staff of Ziara. Somewhere along the line, the merchant had visited the planet of Terralius, and found Temeres, a kind Terral whom spoke with the merchant, and in turn, gained the Necklace of Eod, in exchange, the merchant made a fortune upon Temeres, stating he'd meet an orange cloaked figure, and would learn much, but would most likely meet his end. Not too long after, Order came upon the merchant, and asked if Zetio, the first neutral knew of anything else about the Castle of the Secrets, to which the merchant denied, and instead, handed the Blade of Valu to Order, who took it. Weeks later, Temeres attacked The Secrets and got sealed away, and Luck came upon the merchant, on the planet Thyria, and questioned what could've happened and why Temeres did what he did. The merchant said he had no idea, and denied having to do anything with the issue. After parting ways, the merchant met Kadan and Zaiynde, the adult and child whom had been outlaws upon the planet. The merchant asked if they desired anything, and Zaiynde couldn't resist, finding something he liked, Kadan chose otherwise and even decided against a fortune. But even with his leave, the merchant had already affected Zaiynde with a curse, a small, but tiny curse, that would change the young boy within days, what occured next would change the boy for life. Though the merchant never bothered with the two ever again, and decided upon going elsewhere. Eventually, meeting up with Corvus, who had no care for wordly items, the merchant practically forced a fortune upon Corvus, and said he would die in two months, due to a fight with a certain girl, and that he would soon be free from pain. Snickering to himself, the merchant left to his own home, and eventually was met by Zetio. Somehow, the merchant knew of Eclipse's demise, and he also knew what to do to get him back, but Zetio felt a malicious intent, denying anything to not help the merchant. Leaving, Zetio returned not too much longer and accepted the fact to help the merchant, should the merchant help in return. Personality Shrouded in mystery, everything is unknown of the mysterious merchant, who keeps everything of himself so secretive that not even The Secrets know of him. But on other ends, he is a man out for a good sale, to give something to the other good people of the land, honorable in at least his wares, he makes sure to explain in full detail of the items he sells, but at the same time, a little pushing over the edge, he will leave out certain things, and never explain the deepest secret of an item in question. The merchant has been seen snickering one too many times, and has been known to confuse others with this little habit of his, causing some to even going as far as to try to completely avoid him or not even bother with him. He seems to have interest in telling people's fortunes, as he can see into the far future and learn of much later experiences, he will sometimes feel for them. Though on a small scale. The merchant as well, takes to music and plays, enjoying watching others up on stage perform, if it is not others, it is he himself, who will play music, to sooth his ever chaotic soul, which at times, seperates from his own body in the midst of music. The merchant also seems to be fully aware of his own surroundings, suggesting he may be all omnipresent in the fact he knew of Eclipse's demise and the defeat of Ebonscale, as well of the eventual death of Arbiter. His manipulative prowess was high enough to actually get Zetio, The First Neutral to side with him on an issue he finds most important, in return, the merchant would gain something in return; to such a degree, the merchant can easily get past many, and confuse others, with just a few sly words. The Merchant's hate went far beyond many boundaries, even going so far as to hate a few things more than Zied himself. Sadly to say, the Merchant feels a deep hatred for himself, a hatred beyond most, if he could not save his wife and son, he could not save anyone, and thus despaired, becoming a complete shell of being, one whom found hatred in all things. The Merchant is normally seen as very calm, and very serious, especially during a sale, but also has a light-hearted side in dealing with matters such as those. His arrogance at times, leads him to seemingly joke and play around with his opponents, escpecially those he has contempt for; an example was during his speech with Hecate, he states, "Now now, have no fear, your best buddy, and greatest hope, the Merchant is here!!", this signifies that he believes Hecate to be weaker than himself. Despite his arrogance, and serious-prankster personality, he seems to hold some in high regard, as those he tends to mention more than once, he believes to be powerful, and at least uphold a form of significance during their lifetime. However, he is fast to return to his egotistical persona and will berate them for their 'foolishness', and he claims to win every battle, whether in a duel or in a shopping price, as he looks to the future for his assistance. The Merchant also appears to have a great manipulative prowess, as he can simply persuade others to do work for him; he appears to have a somewhat twisted outlook with respect to this, often avoiding responsibility by claiming that people acted voluntarily, though in reality they were coerced or manipulated by him. Though rarely does anyone find out of his doings as he always leaves once he has placed the next issue. Influence Unlike The Secrets, who are bound by certain rules, making them be forced into a sense of logical reasoning (save for Chaos), the merchant knew of people's futures, he knew what to do to cause those futures. As a manipulative master, he himself knew of the power within the Blade of Valu; and used that to his advantage in the assistance of corrupting Temeres. He gave the Necklace of Eod to Temeres, as he knew of the girl Yakuro, and used that to have the demon take over her home and slaughter her parents. His fortune-telling ability allowed him to see the Blade of Valu being taken by Temeres, thus corrupting the Terral and breaking Yakuro's heart, which allowed the demon, Eod, to easily take rule of the mansion, and kill Yakuro's parents. Temeres being corrupted by the Blade of Valu made Order lose faith in others, and lose faith in himself, to which the merchant desired, the same occured to Luck. This happening also eventually led to Luck's splitting, creating Bad Luck. Though this was not the end, as the merchant met Kadan and Zaiynde, and he cursed the child to become a follower of Zied. In the end, he messed with Corvus the most, as a child, Corvus was betrayed by his home, which was a lie created by the merchant, who took the shape of a different person, a councilman to kill the boy. The plan failed, and the merchant was forced to change plans. Many years later, he met the grown up child, and explained of his eventual death. Powers Although strange, he can see far into the future, many years further than he himself actually lets on to others, with the fact that he knew of others without ever having to meet them himself, and vice versa. *Tier IV Chronokinesis *Immortality *Shape-Shifting *Spiritual Manifestation *Death Inducement - Through Fate Control As this is the only power he has truly displayed so far, it is the only ability that is known of him, it is also been noted by Zetio that his voice hasn't changed, and that the merchant has been around for a very long time. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Character